smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ripple (LD Stories)
Ripple is a character who originally appeared in the cartoon show of Season 7, only in one episode called, "The Smurflings' Unsmurfy Friend. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Ripple is an energetic Woodsprite and a master prankster. In his youth, his pranks were simple, but became steadily more complex - not to mention dangerous - as time passed. When first introduced to the Smurfs by the Smurflings, he was offended by Papa Smurf warning them of his dangerous and unruly nature, which he had not percieved himself to be. He stated that he "just liked to have fun," but the Smurfs were wary of him since that interaction. It was not until a prank on Gargamel resulted in the Smurflings' capture that he realized his pranks were dangerous. At which point, he willed himself to ask for help in their rescue, and discovered that he was not as wild and unruly as he wanted to believe; truthfully, he wanted friends, but had so rarely made any that weren't irked by his lifestyle. After befriending the Smurfs more honestly, he has become more generally aware of other people's perspectives. Relationship with Mystico Despite him being unrelated to goblins, he and Mystico share a habit of joking around and causing mayhem for other people in various ways. If they aren't working together on a prank, they're most likely already putting one into effect or enjoying the results. They first met when they were both young boys, but Mystico has always been a few years older. They had a good friendship going until the day that the goblin was imprisoned in the magic fountain by a warlock with a bad temper and desire for vengeance; then Ripple was left alone. He tried to free him from the fountain, but the warlock, having known he would do so, enchanted it so Woodsprites were unable to. Since then, he led a solo life, never forgetting his friend, but also never letting anyone take his place. Smurfy Intervention A century or two passed and he grew up to be the adult Woodsprite who appeared in the cartoon show, and developed a fairly good relationship with the Smurfs. He seldom sees them, but does consider them to be "friends." At one point later, he hears Nobody Smurf freeing and re-trapping a goblin from a magic fountain in the forest, so he inquired for more and discovered that it had been his old friend. During the events of "Mystico Returns," he again comes to the fountain, but is too late to see Mystico. The Goblin's Admiration Several months later, during the events of The Goblin's Admiration, he was looking for a unsuspecting creature to prank when he came across a being hidden in the branches of an oak tree. He climbed the tree and pulled back another smaller branch that he intended to whack his victim with, but hesitated to see who he was dealing with. He nearly lost his footing when, upon closer inspection, he recognized it to be a goblin; they were thought to have gone extinct years ago. He only managed to say, "Mystico - is that you?" and to his astonishment and happiness, it was him, and he recognized Ripple right away. Without thinking, he let go of the branch - Mystico dodged it, and then it snapped back and hit his friend instead, knocking him out of the tree. Immediately the goblin leapt after him and grabbed his cape with his feet, carrying him safely to the ground with his wings beating. Once he's back on his feet, they tussle and rekindle their friendship. Ripple learns that he was freed several times before - maybe within two hundred years - and enacted chaos each time, mostly for humans. The first time he was able to do as he pleased for a few decades, and then one human girl put the goblet on his head, which prompted the others to return him to the fountain. At that point, he had reached young adulthood, and after being free again for a few more decades forty years later, he was fully grown. But he always ended up back in his watery prison one way or another - that is, until now. He finally succeeded in destroying the goblet, thus breaking his own curse. They have been a dynamic duo ever since, and even after Ripple hooked up with Karma, they remain best friends. Relationship with the Gnome Prince Two years after losing Mystico, Ripple had met and developed a decent relationship with Prince Pyro, but they never reached a point where they could be best friends. Indeed, he only saw the fiery gnome child as a companion or prank target - nothing when compared to the goblin. Regardless, they talked and engaged in various endeavors until Ripple became an adult; since Pyro is thirty years younger, he was just a teenager. This created an awkward age gap between them, so they separated for quite a few years. Shortly before being reunited with Mystico, the young prince sought him out for advice - it was about a girl ''of all things. He disliked the idea of females and had no prior experience dealing with them, so he told him not to fret over her so much: "Just enjoy life as it is right now and worry about her later." To his amazement, he heard only weeks later that they were together. He distanced himself from the prince after learning this, but then he met Karma not more than a month or so later. Back on Good Terms After he and Karma hooked up, he apologized to Pyro for giving him useless advice and admitted to understanding what it felt like to be in love. They remain mutual friends since then. Relationship with Hethera Had it not been for meeting Karma, Ripple would most likely have disapproved of Mystico's relationship with Hethera; however, that's not the case. They get along fairly well - much better than Mystico and Karma do - and both enjoy telling jokes. Much to his delight, the female Goblin is witty and has a great sense of humor, which is similar (if not indentical) to his and Mystico's. He hopes she and Karma will get along, but has so far not seen much interaction between them. Relationship with Drefuse Sylke ''This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this character! Season 10 Episodes Ripple returns time and again either to help the Smurfs or deal with his own problems and adventures. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 He is the main character of this episode and meets Karma, with whom he falls in love by the end. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is a secondary character after he learns that the Smurfs are dealing with a previously defeated enemy; unfortunately, he arrives too late to see Mystico again. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 Ripple and his girlfriend partake in the celebration with the Smurfs and Goblins. He is turned evil, along with most everyone else, when Chlorhydris casts a wicked spell on the village - luckily, he is saved by his girl and company and shares the remainder of the celebration with her. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 He is shown a strange enchanted mirror by the Smurfs and shocked by what he sees in the place of his reflection. A Smurfy Valentine's Day - Ep. 42 He and Karma are background characters sharing the romantic atmosphere with everyone else. Fooly's Woodsprite Friends - Ep. 47 He and Karma meet Fooly Smurf and become friends with him. Season 11 Episodes Ripple becomes a strong secondary character in Season 11 and most obviously takes his relationship with Karma to new levels, but he can be seen with Mystico or the Smurfs, too. Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... The Selfish Savior - Ep. 17 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... The Selfish Savior's Redemption - Ep. 24 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Appearance Ripple wears a purple hat that matches his cape and shoes, a lavender long-sleeve shirt under a semi-turtleneck lime green tunic, lavender leggings, and has a small rope-like tie around his waist. His long hair is chestnut brown, he has two long, thin antennae, and pale skin. He is also taller than the Smurfs and his girlfriend, and has standard black eyes. Wretchsprite Pending... Voice Actor(s) He is most likely voiced by Frank Welker in the cartoon show. There is also the possibility that he may have been voiced by Brenda Vaccaro (A.K.A. Scruple). After Welker or Vaccaro, the primary candidate would be Thomas Herman Adcox, who was the voice of Sparkplug, a male fairy in the Scooby Doo and the Goblin King movie. Actor(s) Ripple also has potential to be cosplayed (costume roleplay) by a teenage/adult male between 4'11" - 5'4". The first person who comes to mind is professional actor Andrew Ducote who was formerly the most popular Disneyland Resort's park-roaming character, Peter Pan, which earned him the nickname "Spieling Peter" on various websites including Youtube. As suggested by her friends, Numbuh 404 may cosplay him if given the chance. Trivia *In some European beliefs, Goblins and Woodsprites are considered enemies; in others they are considered "relative species," but quarrelsome. *He still believes in the saying, "Bros before hos" - this is modified to be more appropriate for all ages as, "Brothers before lovers." The meaning is the same whichever way it is said. *His song is ''Karma Chameleon ''by the 1980s band, Culture Club. *He is most ticklish under his arms. To both his and Karma's surprise, this is what often sets him "in the mood," too. *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" it is revealed that Tebuli the genie is his most recent past life. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Woodsprites Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Comical voices Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Magical characters Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters